Big Night
by Murder Rose
Summary: James tells carlos it's gonna be a big night with kendall and him, Kendall tells logan the same things  Songfic Big Night by BTR Big Time Rush


**Big Night**  
**Summary: **James tells Carlos it's gonna be a big night with Kendall and him. Kendall tells Logan the same things.  
**Songfic: **Big Night by Big time Rush  
**Pairings: **Kendall/ James (Kames or Jendall) implied Logan/ Carlos (Cargan)  
PS: This has nothing to do with Big time Questions

* * *

**Oh, it's gonna be a big night**  
**We're gonna have a good time**  
**It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night**

**James POV**

"Omg, Carlos! Tonight is the _big night! _Kendall and I are sure." Carlos and I are in Kendall and my room talking like a couple of teenage girls."WHAT? Are you sure?... No, are you ready is a better question." Aww, Carlos is worried about me. "Yes I love Kendall, Carlos." I said with a squeal attached at the end of my sentence. Tonight was defintely the night.

* * *

**1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls  
We gonna party like it's the end of the world  
Let's get it started, started, started, whoa, oh **  
**Waitin' on weekends it's Friday night**  
**We gonna get dressed up**  
**For the time of our lives**  
**Let's get it started, started, started**

**Kendall's POV**

"Yeah, right after the party at the pool tonight. I mean it's perfect timing. We've all had a stressful week with Gustavo, it's the weekend and my mom is out of town. But, Logan, what am I gonna wear? I mean I'm sure James already has the perfect outfit for this planned. I'm excited to do... it an all, but I wish we can just start and get it over with. But I know James wants it to be special." Logan and I are talking, well mostly me panicking and Logan listening because tonight is James and my sort of _big night._

"Kendall, you can't rush this. Also, I'm happy for you too. But remember safe sex is the best sex" Logan said grinning like the mad frickin' hater. "Shut up ass" I said, punching Logan in the shoulder.  
_  
__But really, what the hell am I going to wear?_

* * *

**'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down  
I need a pick me up, round, round, round  
I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud  
DJ take me away**

**James POV**

"Well, how are you going to start the sexual foreplay?" Carlos said with a grin. _Ugh Carlos is Just making fun of me now._

"I don't know. How did you and Logan?" I said right back, which slipped him right up.

"W-Wh-Wha-What! We... Him and I have never...Ugh, JAMES! NO FAIR!" Carlos squeaked back at me. _Karma is such a bitch and I love her **(Not more than kendall though)**_

"Well, Carlos, if you must know, I was thinking first a bit of some dirty dancing with a nice beat and then head back here and do _it." Ha That came out a lot more confident then I feel. Huh, maybe I could be an actor._

**It's been a long week**  
**Been workin' overtime**  
**I need a heartbeat**  
**To get this party right**  
**I'm on another level**  
**Turn up the bass and treble**  
**Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up**  
**'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down**  
**I need a pick me up, round, round, round**  
**I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud**  
**DJ take me away**

**Kendall's POV**

I really hope this helps James relax. I mean we worked overtime three times this week and that was just too long. Hopefully the loud music, good friends, a great boyfriend, and the No Jo insight will help him be less tense and stiff**. (A/n NO PUN INTENDED I SWEAR) **Maybe the music will just carry him away to his happy place. He deserves to live in his happy place, with all the stress he gets out here. He just needs to be free and live in a room full of Kendalls and mirrors, his dream (I'm not joking he actually told me that was his happy place).

_The place of perfection and just being with him would be perfect enough for me. _

* * *

**Oh**  
**It's gonna be a big night**  
**We gonna have a good time**  
**It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night**  
**1, 2, 3 call your boys and girls**  
**We gonna party like it's the end of the world**  
**Let's get it started, started, started, started, started**  
**Let's go**

**James POV**

Okay, so we're about to start. This is the night. This is the night.

* * *

**Oh**  
**It was a big night**  
**We had a good time**  
**It was a big, big, big, big, big, big night**

**James POV  
**  
"Carlos, it was huge."

"James gross"

"What, the night was really big." James said with a large grin.

**(A/N That pun was intended) **

* * *

So what do you think?  
Want some fed back, thanks  
Also special thanks to cky297  
Also if anyone wants to write a sex scene for this go ahead and PM it to me


End file.
